Repeat in History with a twist
by Unknown Form
Summary: This is about a boy named Nash who is a very talented copy Shinobi and he goes on this journey to save a girl that he is really found of all while trying not to get taken up by the akaskis who are really the Uchiha clan revamped. the follow in the teachings Of Itachi Uciha. Will he save the girl or will he fail misserably and let his emotions to get the better of him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As it is said History many times repeats itself and this is no exception .It has been many years since the last time we were in this situation only this time it is in the 21st century. The amount of time that has passed since this event occurred is unknown. As we recall it was a disaster in the past, but now it is more dangerous before. The Uchiha clan is back and they are following the teachings of Itachi Uchiha. They are still hunting for jinchuriki's. We got to the hidden leafe village where our story starts. It is now modernised with skyscrapers, telecom towers, and different types of shops. They even had ne and revamped training dojos. Our story starts the same way as a lot of the others with a lone kid, a jinchurik no less. Like I have said before history repeats itself but this time it's a whole new ball game. As a kid he had a brother and a mother his father was never alive to see him born. He was the youngest of the two but he was bigger than his older brother. He was tall, muscular and he had a strange air of him. When he started school he was not the best academic student but he did excel in one type of class which was self defense. When he hit 16 he was well of in his classes but still struggled with academics, but that wouldn't matter for to long. When he fought he never really though about it he would just react, which if you ask his instructor is a blessing and a curse. He reacted not only on the things happening around him but oin his emotions and when his instincts took over there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. But problems with that will also occure in time. He is the jinkuriki of the chakra beast the Nine tails fox, just as Naruto Uzumaki was so long ago.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Tournament**

His eyes slowly creaked open as the sunlight hit his eyes. As he slowly rose out from the covers he looked to the left at his clock, with sudden shock he exclaimed "Damn it, I'm late." He sprinted out of his room through the kitchen past his mother who when she saw him said, " your goanna be late, I told you not to stay up so late" He completely disregarded he and kept running. When he made it out side he calculated how long it will take and what time he actually had to be at the dojo. He was 15 blocks away and it would take him 10 minutes to get there. Once he got close enough something stopped him in his tracks. He heard a Scream from the left saying his name. It was a soft voice; it was coming from a girl that was about 5 yards away from him. As she got closer he realized it was Annie. Once she got closer his face instantly turned red, He could barley talk, his mind was so flustered about what he should say and he couldn't breath.

She looked at him quizzically and asked "What's going on Nash, where you going in such a rush." He was silent for a couple of seconds "I am going to the dojo, I have a tournament today." She smiled " you practically live in that dojo," then she looked down " will you be free after the matches today." His face burned, he couldn't get the words out of his mouth, He shook his head with vigor, and she started to smile again only this time a little bigger. He heard the door open behind him and a man clear his throat. He turns with a quickness and immediately bows " apologies sensei," Sensei looks at him with distaste and then he looked up at Annie and his face softened. " your late Nash, What happened?" he looked up " I stayed up to late last night and forgot to set my alarm, I understand that It is no excuse, I apologies" The sensei looked at him for a while the just shook his head and waved him inside. " Bye Nash, good luck." Annie said before she lost sight of him. Nash ran into the locker room and put his street cloth's in the his locker changed into his practice Gi and ran into the arena. He was allowed a set of 10 Shuriken and 1 paper bomb for the entirety of the tournament, and in total there were three matches for each person and with one lose you are knocked out. His first match involved a guy who was 2 inches bigger than him and was one of the toughest in the dojo. It took Nash 5 seconds to see his weakness; his left leg was wrapped up past the knee. The referee looked at both of them and asked, "READY!" They both nodded, there was a countdown from 5. When it hit one He sprinted to the left side and as soon as the opponent shifted He jumped back to the left and slide down, grabbed his leg and as the opponent fell, Nash grabbed his thigh and pushed the knee down into the ground. There was a loud crack and the kid on the ground immediately grabbed his knee. The match was over the next match was just as quick Nash was the top student in the class next to his brother. He made it to the finals and the sensei stopped him " this will be the hardest match you will ever have, you are facing your brother, He may be smaller than you but he is just as good as you maybe even better." Nash Looked at his sensei and stated " well we are soon to find out" Nash Walked out into the arena for the final match, he looked up into the stands and noticed a familiar face. It was Annie Again, she had been watching all of his matches. His face started to burn again He had like this girl since his start of high school and he couldn't tell if she felt the same way but he had to get focused. He stared down and tried to clear his mind. River walked out now and looked at him and just laughed, "you were late you know" he jested. Nash looked up and said with disgust " I know, I'm surprised Sensei didn't hit me with the cane, but enough of that good luck." "Likewise"River and Nash separated But to Nash's luck he was on the side where Annie was and she said his name "good luck Nash, You can win this." Not paying attention he waved to Annie and the referee screamed, "Begin". Caught off guard river dashed to Nash and punched him in the ribs. He went sprawling onto the ground with immense pain, He got up and readied himself. This was the last round so it was to test the physical fighting style and to only use chakra to intensify your strength a little. River made a second Dash for Nash this time aiming low, Nash jumped up and barley dodged the blow. While in air he used a shuriken to get distance between him and his brother. It was successful and when he landed he had enough time to get his bearings. A lot of time passed and each boy was growing tired. "Is this how it will end." Screamed Nash " A draw after all of this." "Nope, I am using my chakra to finish this as I have planned I saved my one use for you," Rivers arm moved back in a violent jerk, Nash's body shuddered he was yanked down into the ground being dragged forward. River had attached a chakra stand to his side as he was being dragged along to ground his ribs broke in two separate places he lied on the ground in immense pain and the referee ordered river the victor. Their mom rushed out to the fielded and congratulated river then walked over to Nash and used medical ninjutsu to heal him of his broken ribs. He got up slowly and went over to his brother " nice use of the Chakra strand you deserved that win." Nash walked away to the locker room to change and get ready for the supposed date that was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Taken**

In the locker room Nash rushed to get all of his clothes on and get outside to meet Annie, this girl he has liked for a while and he finally had the opportunity go on a date with her or at least what he thought was a date. She had shoulder length brown hair, Big pretty green eyes, and a sun kissed face (freckles). She was overall a pretty girl, with a couple of quirks and she was tough she was just as strong as him and knew how to fight just as well as him. He had never been in a fight with her but saw her sparring the few times she went into the dojo. Nash to give you a little picture of his features, He has short brown hair, Hazel eyes, and a boyish face, most of the time he was considered hansom but he doesn't see what other people see, to Annie he was a sweet and protective boy, but to himself he is fumbling buffoon. After he exited the dojo "ready to go," asks Annie. He nods and they begin to walk south towards a ramen shop. Half way their Annie pipes up

" so what happened in the match, did I distract you?" Nash looks at her trying to hide his blushing, "You, Ha, How could you distract me." Realizing after that that was the wrong thing to say, Her face becomes angered, "sorry I didn't mean it like that," he said sincerely. Her face became soft again " So what did happen?" trying hard to think of something to say he stopped and just told her the truth. " You did distract me I started to blush and after that I tried to hide it and my mind became clouded, but its not your fault that I lost the match, it is my own because if I would have paid closer attention that first hit would have never connected." Annie's face immediately turned Rose Red, and she hide behind her sleeves. Nash was oblivious to this because he was walking in front of her. When they made it to the Shop he opened the door and let her go in first. They sat down and ordered the "Ultimate Bowl" which was basically a bowl of ramen with chicken, Dumplings, a couple of different types of vegetables, and their secret seasoning.

Sitting there waiting for a while Annie was sitting opposite of him and he had a small tendency to stare at her. She after a while said "so how are all your classes going?" Now if we recall Nash is not the most academic person " good I am struggling in a couple of classes, you?" Annie on the other hand was a Straight A student in all honors. " I'm doing ok I am doing pretty bad in math though I have a 86%." Nash looked at her with his mouth wide open " wow that sucks," Annie stared at him for five seconds then moved to the side of the table he was in trapping him inside the booth. " Is it all right that I sit here?" she asked. Nash sitting there palms sweating and could barley breath "sure". When he said that she slowly creped closer towards him. " Excuse me I need the bathroom!" He quickly said before anything else happened. She got up and he shot out from the seat into the men's restroom. When he got in there he immediately started to pace and through his head was racing so many thoughts, Dose she like me how I like her, Why did she move to my side of the table, why can I not just tell her how I feel? After a while of trying to calm down he walks back out and sees two guys standing by his table they were talking to Annie and her face seemed angered. He observed them for a couple of seconds and noticed that they were wearing mask type things and that was holding a cylinder shaped object. He took one step closer and in that instant the man with the cylinder pulled the pin from it and dropped it to the floor the other had grabbed Annie. Dashing at them in a full sprint just as Nash got to the table there was a huge flash and a ringing the man had dropped a flash bang. After regaining mobility Nash saw the two men with Annie in there arms running to the back of a truck. He took off in a sprint once more but to no avail the truck darted off into the direction of the forest and escaped from his sight and grasp of Nash. He once reaching the edge of the town was flooded with emotions that over came him and he passed out.


End file.
